<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Si esto es un sueño by Laurelin_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905065">Si esto es un sueño</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94'>Laurelin_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aragorn Angst, Character Death, Choices, Drama &amp; Romance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Gondor, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Immortality, Lothlórien, Post-War of the Ring, Pre-War of the Ring, Rivendell | Imladris, War of the Ring, Young Aragorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, nace la luz: a veces en forma de un hombre o una elfa; o quizás en un sólo ser que ambos ya estaban destinados a formar, gracias a su imperecedero amor. Eso eran Aragorn y Arwen. Una relación que no conoce de tiempo, ni barreras. Una unión que rememora los Días Antiguos, como bandera de esperanza para los habitantes de Arda...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Si esto es un sueño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Asimismo, la canción <em>Yume Nara Samenaide</em> le pertenece al anime <em>Candy</em>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>No me despiertes, no me despiertes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si esto es un sueño, no me despiertes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tú eres un príncipe, yo soy una princesa</em>
</p><p>Un encuentro inesperado. Allí, bajo la sombra de los árboles de Rivendel, dos almas predestinadas a cruzar sus caminos. El hijo de la esperanza, la hija del crepúsculo.</p><p>Tan conscientes y a la vez inmersos en un sueño. Leyendas de romance que parecían renacer como las flores. Impulsados por un hado incierto, ambos se acercaron y empezaron a conversar. Dos extraños que sentían conocerse de mil vidas atrás. A los ojos de ella, un joven admirable. A los ojos de él, la encarnación de la belleza.</p><p>Lejanos en parentela y edad, pero cercanos de corazón. Aragorn y Arwen no lo sabían: su destino estaba marcado desde aquel momento.</p><p>
  <em>Entre el olor de las flores, meciéndonos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llevados por el viento, meciéndonos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No me despiertes, no me despiertes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si esto es un sueño, no me despiertes</em>
</p><p>Días, semanas, meses, años. Las estaciones transcurrieron con lentitud. Una larga separación que, en el fondo de sus corazones, ambos sentían. Tiempos sombríos acechaban al mundo; pero en medio de la oscuridad, una luz los despertó.</p><p>Lo supieron al verse de nuevo. En la bella Lothlórien, testigo de aquel reencuentro. Aragorn y Arwen volvieron a sonreír, como hace mucho no lo hacían. Espíritus rebosantes en alegría, como si ningún pesar existiera. A los ojos de ella, un hombre en la cima de su madurez. A los ojos de él, la recompensa a su larga espera.</p><p>Tomados de la mano, olvidaron el mundo por un tiempo. En la florida Cerin Amroth, aceptaron su amor y se volvieron uno solo. Contra todo obstáculo, prometieron enfrentar la oscuridad.</p><p>
  <em>Justo así, justo así</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si esto es un sueño, sigamos justo así</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tú eres galante, yo soy feliz</em>
</p><p>Como alguna vez predijeron los Altos Elfos, la Sombra se hizo más cercana. El rumor de la más cruenta guerra se aproximaba a los refugios de antaño. Allí en Rivendel, las hojas caían como señal de una creciente desesperanza; pero no para ellos.</p><p>Siempre era así, cada vez que se cruzaban. Ni sus linajes tan distantes hacían mella en aquel sentimiento que los fortalecía. Las estrellas del firmamento colaboraron con su místico reencuentro, cerca de las fuentes de agua. A los ojos de ella, la sombra y luz de toda Arda. A los ojos de él, un bálsamo para la nueva carga sobre sus hombros.</p><p>No hacía falta un discurso para comprender la situación. Sabían que les quedaba poco tiempo. Con un beso casto, sellaron una frágil promesa de reunión. Aragorn sufrió en silencio, temiendo jamás volver a verla. Arwen se lamentó por dentro, pensando en su padre, a quien pronto abandonaría por seguir un futuro amargo.</p><p>
  <em>Abrazada por ti, meciéndonos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nuestros dedos enredados, meciéndonos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Justo así, justo así</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si esto es un sueño, sigamos justo así…</em>
</p><p>Largo tiempo oprimidos por las dudas, sacudidos por tormentosos vientos y malos augurios. Un año de penurias e incertidumbre. Uno expuesto al constante riesgo de muerte, uno sobrecogido por la soledad. Quiso la voluntad de Ilúvatar que sus corazones enardecieran y la chispa de una nueva mañana naciera.</p><p>Lo confirmaron el día tan ansiado de su unión definitiva. Allí, en las blancas torres de Minas Tirith, sus almas se reunieron en medio del júbilo y la victoria sobre el Señor Oscuro. A los ojos de ella, un gran guerrero, Rey y Señor de los Hombres. A los ojos de él, la Reina más bella y digna de acompañarlo de por vida.</p><p>Más seguros que nunca, enlazaron sus manos y pronunciaron una vez más la promesa. El testimonio hecho matrimonio. La excelsa señal del comienzo de una nueva era. Juntos como debieron estar desde hace tiempo, contemplaron la Tierra Media en su gloria, jurándose repararla del oprobio. Anhelaron la vuelta de la paz.</p><p>
  <em>Para siempre, para siempre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si esto es un sueño, que sea para siempre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tú eres brillante, yo soy feliz</em>
</p><p>Un hijo, cuatro hijas. Cinco retoños que decoraron sus vidas, junto al gobierno más pacífico que los Hombres atestiguaban. Aragorn y Arwen reinaron justos y pacientes, restaurando todo lo que alguna vez fue bueno en Arda; se sentían felices, aún con la certeza de su última y futura separación.</p><p>Ellos lo sabían desde el momento que se juraron amor; pero todo valía la pena, por aquellos efímeros instantes. Su convivencia lo compensaba, la alegría los llenaba cada día más. Nunca dejaron de admirarse: tan distintos y a la vez iguales. A los ojos de ella, un anciano de gran sabiduría y respeto inspirador. A los ojos de él, la eterna fuente de aquella juventud que menguaba en su ser.</p><p>Y el Crepúsculo, antes negado, volvió a aparecer. Aragorn partió a los confines del mundo por su voluntad. Arwen aceptó su más desgarrador destino: no permitiría que sus hijos la siguieran en su tristeza. Los miró por última vez, antes de marcharse a Lothlórien, segura y feliz de que su legado sobreviviría en ellos. ¿Cruel Ilúvatar? ¡Jamás! La elfa de cabellos negros, aún joven y difunta en vida, agradeció el Don de la Muerte.</p><p>Si bien le faltaba mucho para acompañar a su amado, dormiría para siempre en la apacible hierba. Porque sólo en sus sueños, la inmortalidad y el recuerdo de Aragorn eran posibles, hasta que ambos se reunieran nuevamente. De eso estaba segura, porque eran la imagen de Beren y Lúthien en aquel mundo renovado; y su amor volvería a hacer milagros, en honor a los Días Antiguos.</p><p>
  <em>Hoy estamos juntos de nuevo, meciéndonos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estamos juntos para siempre, meciéndonos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para siempre, para siempre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si esto es un sueño, que sea para siempre…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>Y después de colgar muchos fics de <em>Dragon Ball</em>, paso nuevamente a mi otro fandom amado: <em>El Señor de los Anillos</em>. Uno en el que ya extrañaba escribir, terminando un one-shot pendiente… esta vez, de una pareja muy singular.</p><p>Aragorn y Arwen, si bien no son del todo mis favoritos, me inspiran bastantes cosas; porque representan la lucha por ese amor incondicional, contra cualquier obstáculo y destino que, al parecer, no determina sus acciones. Relatar su relación por medio de un songfic (y empatándolo con el melancólico romance de una canción de la serie <em>Candy</em> XD), ha sido un reto muy grande y placentero, y he logrado entablar mayor empatía con ambos :’)</p><p>¡Para el fandom y los amantes de este hermoso par, deseo que les guste muchísimo la lectura! Los reviews son muy bien recibidos… ¡cuídense! :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>